Donquixote Law
by Kitsune of Yaoi Yuri FR
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [REPRISE] Corazon a échoué. Le Ope Ope no Mi n'a pas sauvé Law qui a succombé de maladie. Doflamingo n'a pas tué Corazon, il le garde prisonnier. Un ans plus tard, Doflamingo a un fils biologique qu'il a nommé Law. Mais quelque chose se trouve être anormal chez ce garçon : il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour son âge et connait des chose que seul Trafalgar Law savait.
1. 1 - Arc NM : Bienvenue dans la famille

**Hello tous le monde !**

 **Je vais commencer une reprise de Traduction sur une FanFic Donquixote Law !**

 **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas à moi, mais à Shuichi Akai ! De même que One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda~ !**

 **La traduction de cette partie n'est pas la mienne mais celle à Ic'ilver. Je n'ai fais que prendre le relais de ses traductions!^^**

 **Bref j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! *-***

* * *

 **Titre : Donquixote Law**

 **Rating : T**

 **Fandom : One Piece**

 **Résumé : Corazon a échoué. Le Ope Ope no Mi n'a pas sauvé Law qui a succombé de maladie. Doflamingo n'a pas tué Corazon, il le garde en tant que prisonnier. Un an plus tard, Doflamingo a un fils biologique qu'il a nommé Law.**

 **Avertissement : Grand risque de personnages OOC, AU, Réincarnation**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue dans la famille**

Un jour, Doflamingo rentra à la maison avec un enfant. Les différents cadres furent très curieux.

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Mon fils biologique_ , répondit Doflamingo négligemment.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait dire que Doflamingo avait un fils. Ce qui était encore plus choquant est que ce soit son fils biologique ! Dire que les trois cadres supérieurs aient été choqués était un euphémisme.

 _\- Doffy, depuis quand tu as un fils ?!_ , s'exclama Trébol.

 _\- Il y a quelques mois maintenant_ , répondit Doflamingo, en berçant l'enfant dans un bras. _Un de mes coups d'un soir est tombé enceinte._

 _\- Elle t'a laissé prendre son enfant aussi simplement ?_ , demanda Diamante.

 _\- Elle voulait me le cacher donc je l'ai tuée_ , répliqua Doflamingo indifférent. _Il a mon sang donc il fait officiellement parti de la famille._

 _\- Quel est son prénom ?_ , le questionna Pica.

Doflamingo n'y avait pas encore pensé.

 _\- Que diriez-vous de l'appeler comme notre dernier membre : Law ?_

 _\- Pour se sentir bienveillant après sa mort ?_ , le taquina Diamante.

Doflamingo ne répondit pas et regarda juste son fils.

 _\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Donquixote Law._

 **XXX**

Corazon était enfermé dans sa chambre, mais il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup. Il était assis sur le bord de son lit, fumant une cigarette. Miraculeusement, cette fois, il n'avait pas pris feu. Corazon expira un nuage de fumée. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver.

Corazon avait forcé Law à manger le Ope Ope no Mi. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas aller mieux.

- _Cora-san,_ dit Law faiblement après qu'ils aient échappé à Vergo. _Je me sens toujours pareil._

 _\- L'Ope Ope no Mi est censé guérir le Saturnisme_ , s'écria Corazon. _Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?!_

 _\- Cora… san…,_ toussa Law. _Je ne pense pas… qu'il me reste beaucoup… de temps._

 _\- Law ! Ne dis pas ça ! Il faut juste du temps pour le fruit du démon fonctionne !_

Mais même le blond doutait de ses propres mots.

Law sourit faiblement.

 _\- Merci… d'avoir essayé… Cora-san…_

Il ferma les yeux.

 _\- LAW !_ , sanglota Corazon en tenant le garçon près de son torse. _Je suis désolé, Law !_

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de garder la barrière insonorisée et ses cris furent entendus.

Après cela, Doflamingo et ses dirigeants le trouvèrent, serrant toujours le corps sans vie de Law. Au lieu de le tuer, Doflamingo l'avait ramené à bord du navire, mais en tant que prisonnier. Corazon ne parlait pas beaucoup, même s'ils savaient maintenant, qu'il n'était pas muet. Il n'écrivait même pas de notes. Il ne communiquait pas avec les pirates.

Le bruit des verrous qui se déverrouillaient tira le commandant de ses pensées. La porte s'ouvra, laissant apparaitre Gladius.

- _Dîner._

 **XXX**

Corazon s'assit comme à son habitude à côté de son frère aîné.

 _\- Cora-san, je t'ai fait un peu de thé !_

Baby 5, âgée de onze ans, posa une tasse de thé sur la table, en face de Corazon.

Corazon, sans faire attention à la fumée, prit une gorgée qu'il cracha immédiatement en tombant en arrière. Les membres présents étaient habitués mais en riait encore.

 _\- Es-tu encore Marine ?_

Corazon envoya un regard teinté de mépris à Diamante puis se leva, plaça sa chaise dans la bonne position, et se rassit.

Des pleurs furent entendus, embrouillant tout le monde sauf Pica, Diamante et Trebol. Ils savaient que ce n'était Dellinger, qui venait d'avoir quatre ans, puisqu'il était assis auprès d'eux. L'enfant aussi était confus. Le capitaine des pirates répondit à leur interrogation lorsqu'il entra, tenant un bébé âgé de moins d'un an dans ses bras.

 _\- Jeune Maître, qui est-ce ?_ , demanda Dellinger.

 _\- C'est Donquixote Law, mon fils biologique_ , dit Doflamingo en essayant de calmer l'enfant se trouvant dans ses bras. _Jora, peux-tu le calmer ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, Jeune Maître._

Jora lui prit le garçon et essaya de le calmer mais ce dernier continua à pleurer.

 _\- Peut-être qu'il a faim._

 _\- Il refuse de boire son lait._

Doflamingo prit place à la tête de la table et posa le biberon de lait encore plein sur la table.

Law continua de pleurer.

 _\- Wah ! Wah !_

Soudainement, il s'arrêta.

 _\- Law ?_

Doflamingo l'appela doucement, préoccupé par ce silence brusque.

Law regardait Corazon, qui prêtait attention à son repas plutôt qu'à l'enfant.

 _\- Ah ah !_

Law essaya d'atteindre Corazon.

 _\- Ah ah !_

 _\- Corazon, pourquoi tu ne prends pas ton neveu ?_ , lui proposa Doflamingo.

Le Marine ne répliqua pas et ignora lui et l'enfant. Mais ce dernier persista.

 _\- Ah ! Ah !_

Law, n'obtenant pas l'attention de son oncle, attrapa une petite poignée de purée de pommes de terre de Jora.

 _\- Hey !_ , s'écria Jora.

Il lança la purée vers Corazon, qui atterrit sur sa joue.

 _\- Ah ! Ah !_

Corazon essuya la purée de pommes de terre et regarda l'enfant.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Ah !_

Law en attrapa de nouveau.

 _\- Il a l'air de t'aimer, Corazon_ , devina Doflamingo.

Corazon ne voulait pas faire d'affaire, couvert de nourriture, alors il prit le garçon. Le garçon sourit et gloussa. Puis son estomac grogna. L'oncle prit le biberon et plaça la tétine dans la bouche de l'enfant. Law la buvait voracement pendant que tout le monde mangeait. Une fois la bouteille vide, il remit le bébé à son père.

 _\- Hey, Cora-san a parlé après qu'il ait reçu de la nourriture_ , remarqua Baby 5. _Renvoie-lui de la nourriture pour qu'il puisse reparler !_

 _\- D'accord-dasuyan_ , acquiesça Buffalo.

Étonnamment, les autres membres ne furent pas contre.

 _« Bien sûr, ils veulent rendre ma vie misérable. Sinon, ils m'auraient déjà tué. »_ , pensa Corazon.

Baby 5, Buffalo and Dellinger lancèrent de la nourriture à Corazon, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'esquiver. La plupart de la nourriture était des légumes, gracieusement jetés par le plus jeune. Au cours d'une de ses tentatives d'esquive, il finit par envoyer une fourchette pleine de pâtes sur son propre visage, ce qui provoqua les rires moqueurs des autres.

 _\- Corazon,_ ordonna Doflamingo. _Va te laver._

Corazon se leva mais finit par marcher sur une peau de banane qui traînait par terre, tombant ainsi en arrière.

 _\- Comment est arrivée cette peau de banane !? Nous n'avons même pas mangé de bananes !_

Après quelques _glissades,_ il quitta finalement la salle à manger.

 _\- Je suis surpris qu'il ne se soit rien cassé_ , dit Señor Pink.

 _\- Je suis surprise qu'il soit encore vivant,_ continua Jora.

Alors que Corazon se changeait –sa chemise avait été salie à cause des aliments jetés- le reste des cadres continuait à manger ou aidait à nettoyer une partie de la nourriture gâchée. Lors de la bataille, Corazon avait répliqué en renvoyant de la nourriture mais il avait manqué les trois enfants, les projectiles avaient fini ailleurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand homme vêtu d'un uniforme de commandant Marine entra.

 _\- Un intrus !_

Tout le monde attendait des ordres du capitaine pour attaquer.

 _\- Ah ah_ !, s'écria Law vers l'inconnu.

Doflamingo tint Law en place, en détaillant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

 _\- Corazon ?_

 _\- J'ai accidentellement mis feu à tous mes vêtements_ , expliqua le dénommé. _Mon uniforme était le seul vêtement sain et sauf et je suis à court de maquillage._

Law fut bouleversé d'être ignoré. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il explosa en pleurs.

 _\- Wah !_

Doflamingo berça Law.

 _\- Allez, Law, arrête de pleurer._

Ses paroles ne firent qu'accentuer ses cris.

 _\- WAH !_

 _\- Arrête ça !_

Tout le monde se couvrit les oreilles.

 _\- Arrête ça !_ , répéta-t-il.

 _\- J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles vont exploser-dasuyan !_ , dit Buffalo.

Corazon prit Law de son frère aîné. L'enfant se calma doucement et renifla.

 _\- Hey Law !_ , lui dit Cora. _Regarde-moi._

Il fit des grimaces ce qui amusa le plus petit.

 _\- Ne, ne, Doffy, quel âge a-t-il ?_ , demanda Trébol.

 _\- Environ cinq mois_ , répondit le père de l'enfant.

 _\- Il va bientôt obtenir du lait de la bouteille donc on n'a pas besoin de lui acheter trop de lait._

Law se frotta les yeux et Doflamingo le récupéra.

 _\- Je vais le mettre au lit_ , dit-il en se levant de la table. _Assurez-vous que le reste de la bataille de nourriture soit nettoyé._

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Corazon.

 _\- Tu nettoieras le reste._

 _« Je déteste tous »_ , pensa Corazon.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Fin de la première partie ! Peut être que la plupart d'entre vous à déjà lu cette partie du côté de Ic'ilver ! ^^' Mais j'espère que pour les nouveaux, elle vous aura plu ! Je reprécise que la traduction ne m'appartient pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut complimenter ^^ Mes traductions arriverons prochainement.**

 **Bref ciao ! ;p**


	2. 2 - Arc Nouveau Membre : Un réveil agité

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

 **On se retrouve pour la suite du Donquixote Law !**

 **Je reprécise :**

 **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas à moi , mais à Shuichi Akai ! De même que One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda~ !**

 **La traduction de ce chapitre n'est pas la mienne mais celle à Ic'ilver. Je ne fais que reprendre le relais de ses traductions ! ^^**

 **Bref enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une matinée mouvementée**

Laisser Corazon nettoyer le désordre lui-même était une erreur. Ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de sa maladresse. Il avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Davantage de nourriture avait été éclaboussée sur les murs et les planchers. Quelques assiettes étaient tombées et s'étaient brisées. D'une certaine manière, il avait réussi à casser l'une des chaises et avait plié une cuillère en forme de U.

 _\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Corazon, va dans ta chambre !_ , siffla Doflamingo mais pas trop fort.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller Law qui venait juste de s'endormir. Le garçon avait voulu lutter contre la fatigue, mais après quelques minutes, il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

 _\- Et vas-y calmement. Law dort dans ma chambre qui est à côté de la tienne._

Corazon se leva, tomba en arrière et se releva de nouveau. Gladius avait été désigné pour escorter le blond dans sa chambre au cas où il tenterait de s'échapper. Une fois dans sa chambre, Corazon enleva sa cape qu'il jeta vers sa chaise. Cependant, il calcula mal son coup et la cape atterrit dans sa poubelle. Corazon la ramassa rapidement et la secoua avant de poser le vêtement sur sa chaise cette fois-ci. Il alla ensuite vers son lit. Après avoir mis une barrière insonorisée autour de lui, il s'endormit.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Doflamingo se réveilla sans interruption. Ça aurait été préférable s'il n'avait pas un bébé dans sa chambre… ou un bébé qui était censé être dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le berceau vide.

 _\- Law ?_

Il sursauta de son lit et le chercha dans sa chambre.

 _\- Law ?!_

Doflamingo se précipita hors de sa chambre.

 _\- Law !_

Ses cris avaient obtenu l'attention des autres cadres -sauf Corazon qui était encore endormi à cause de ses barrières.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Doffy ?_ , demanda Trebol.

 _\- Law a disparu !_ , paniqua-t-il. _Law !_

Les dirigeants regardèrent un peu partout sur le navire. Ils fouillèrent les salles de bains, la cuisine et la salle à manger : partout. Lorsqu'ils cherchèrent sur le pont, l'inquiétude de Doflamingo ne fit qu'augmenter.

 _\- Et s'il était tombé par-dessus bord ?!_

 _\- Doffy, calme-toi_ , lui conseilla Diamante.

 _\- Nous avons cherché partout !,_ dit sèchement Doflamingo. _Où pourrait-il être ?!_

- _Nous n'avons pas vérifié la chambre de Cora-san_ , remarqua Dellinger.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Ils se remémorèrent du comportement de Law vis-à-vis de Corazon.

 _\- Oh._

 **XXX**

Ils essayèrent de frapper à la porte de Corazon. Pas de réponse. Ils essayèrent d'appeler le nom de Corazon. Pas de réponse. Ils craignaient le pire. Ils n'entendaient rien. Pas de respiration. Pas de pleurs. Pas de chute. Rien. Le silence pur. Ils commencèrent à tambouriner à la porte mais Corazon ne répondait toujours pas.

 _\- Bougez !_ , s'écria Doflamingo. _Goshikīto !_

Il détruisit la porte.

Corazon était toujours en train de dormir, Law recroquevillé contre sa poitrine. Un morceau de la porte frappa Corazon sur la tête ce qui le réveilla sur le coup. Il fut surpris par le poids sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Law ?_

Il remarqua alors les cadres qui se ruaient dans sa chambre, Doflamingo saisissant le garçon. Corazon fit semblant de se gratter le crâne pour claquer ses doigts, faisant disparaitre ainsi la barrière insonorisée invisible.

 _\- Law, J'étais si inquiet !,_ s'écria Doflamingo en étreignant son fils.

L'enfant âgé seulement de cinq mois se frotta les yeux, confus de son réveil soudain.

 _\- Uh ?_

 _\- Tout va bien, papa est là,_ murmura Doflamingo.

Il était surprenant de voir combien Doflamingo était protecteur de son fils. Il n'était même pas comme ça lorsque Dellinger les avait rejoints.

 _«Il doit être ainsi parce que c'est son fils biologique »,_ pensèrent-ils tous. _« C'est probablement ses instincts paternels. »_

Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées par une voix à laquelle ils n'étaient toujours pas habitués.

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous dans ma chambre ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma porte ?,_ quémanda Corazon. _Et aussi, comment Law est entré dans ma chambre ?_

 _\- Doffy cherchait Law, répondit Pica. Nous l'avons cherché partout mais ne l'avons pas trouvé. Nous avons frappé à ta porte mais tu ne répondais pas._

 _\- Ma porte était fermée,_ déclara Corazon _. Law n'a pas pu rentrer dans ma chambre._

 **XXX**

La vie de Corazon était simple depuis qu'il avait été capturé par les pirates Donquixote. Il était surtout forcé de rester dans sa chambre, sauf pour l'heure du repas pendant laquelle il est forcé de passer du temps avec le reste de la famille. Parfois on le laissait sortir un peu, mais pendant la plupart de ces moments, il regardait les trois enfants. Bien sûr, ces enfants aimaient l'humilier avec des thés brûlants et le regardaient trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

La plupart du temps, quand il était dans sa chambre, il dormait. Parfois, il se perdait profondément dans ses pensées, la pensée du "et si ".

 _«Et si tu n'étais pas mort, Law ? Et si c'était moi qui serais mort à la place ? Que te serait-il arrivé ? Aurais-tu grandi pour devenir le médecin que tu voulais ? Serais-tu devenu pirate ? Est-ce que tu te serais vengé et battu contre Doflamingo ? »_

Mais il connaissait très bien ce genre de pensées pour savoir qu'elles étaient inutiles. Le passé est le passé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le changer à moins qu'il existe une sorte de fruit du temps.

Il n'avait pas essayé de s'échapper. Il était entré en dépression après la mort de Law. Il avait essayé de prendre sa propre vie à plusieurs reprises mais Doflamingo l'avait surpris. Tous les objets tranchants lui avaient été enlevés et le miroir avait été recouvert d'une sorte de plastique pour l'empêcher de briser le verre. Il avait seulement le droit de se raser si quelqu'un le surveillait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin, quelque chose l'étonna. Tout d'abord, un morceau de bois l'avait frappé sur la tête. Il avait également senti quelque chose sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva non quelque chose mais plutôt quelqu'un. C'était le fils de Doflamingo, son neveu. Il était recroquevillé sur sa poitrine et avait également été réveillé.

 _\- Law ?_

Corazon n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer l'apparence du garçon auparavant. Maintenant qu'il était près de lui, il l'analysa. Le bébé de cinq mois avait de courts cheveux blonds en bataille. La nuance des cheveux d'or du garçon était le même que le sien et celui de Doflamingo, il avait donc très probablement hérité du capitaine pirate.

Mais ce sont ses yeux sur lesquels Corazon s'était principalement focalisé. Ils étaient gris, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la couleur qui intéressait Corazon. Ces yeux ressemblaient à ses yeux. Ces yeux lui rappelaient ceux de Trafalgar Law, le garçon de Flevance. Ils avaient la même forme et la même nuance qu'avait le garçon du même nom.

 _\- Law ! J'étais tellement inquiet !_

Doflamingo prit le garçon et l'étreignit. Mentalement, Corazon soupira.

 _« C'est probablement juste une coïncidence. Law n'est tout de même pas la seule personne dans le monde ayant les yeux gris. »_


	3. 3 - Sa Mère, Son Premier Mot, Son Rappel

**Ohayoo~ !**

 **On se retrouve pour la suite du Donquixote Law !**

 **Je reprécise :**

 **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas à moi , mais à Shuichi Akai ! De même que One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda~ !**

 **La traduction de ce chapitre n'est pas la mienne mais celle à Ic'ilver. Je ne fais que reprendre le relais de ses traductions ! ^^**

 **Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Sa mère, son premier mot, son rappel**

Doflamingo n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait déjà père. Bien sûr, il avait aidé à s'occuper de Baby 5, Buffalo, Dellinger et le garçon de la Ville Blanche, Law. Mais il ressentait plus de fraternité envers eux plutôt qu'une relation père-enfant. Ainsi, lorsqu'il est allé rendre visite à un de ses coups d'une nuit pour un autre round, découvrir qu'il avait un enfant l'avait surpris. La rencontre avec son fils semblait être juste hier. Bien qu'en réalité, c'était hier.

Les Donquixote Pirates n'avaient pas l'intention de mettre les voiles pendant plusieurs jours. Doflamingo avait décidé qu'il rendrait visite à un ancien coup de soir dans l'espoir d'une autre nuit agréable. Ça faisait plus d'un an mais Doflamingo s'en rappelait toujours pour une raison étrange. C'est ainsi qu'il se pointa devant une maison et frappa à la porte.

 _\- J'arrive !_ , s'écria une voix de femme.

Doflamingo pouvait jurer qu'il avait entendu pleurer. La porte s'ouvra et là, elle était debout, Dei Nikko. Elle avait une tête de moins que Doflamingo ainsi que de longs cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus saphir. Elle tenait un enfant dans ses bras.

 _\- Doflamingo ?_

 _\- Bonjour Nikko_ , la salua Doflamingo avec son habituel sourire. _Tu te souviens de moi ?_

 _\- Qui pourrait oublier un homme de dix pieds de haut, qui sourit constamment, qui n'enlève pas ses lunettes de soleil pendant le sexe et qui porte un manteau en plumes roses ?_ , demanda Nikko en le montrant du doigt.

 _\- Fufufu_ , sourit Doflamingo d'un air satisfait. _Je pensais que nous pourrions nous voir à nouveau pour une nouvelle nuit d'euphorie._

 _\- Je ne peux pas_ , refusa-t-elle en montrant son bébé. _Je dois m'occuper de lui._

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_ , demanda Doflamingo.

 _\- Ton fils._

Doflamingo arrêta de sourire à ces deux mots.

 _\- Hé ! Maintenant, arrête de plaisanter Nikko_.

 _\- C'est vraiment ton fils_ , dit sérieusement Nikko. _Quelques jours après que tu sois parti, j'ai ressenti des nausées matinales et des envies irrésistibles. Je suis allée chez le médecin et elle m'a dit que j'étais enceinte. Quelques mois plus tard, le voilà._

 _\- Pourtant tu ne me l'as jamais dit._

 _\- Parce que tu l'aurais fait rejoindre ton équipage_ , répliqua la jeune femme en reculant de quelques pas, prête à fermer la porte. _Maintenant, pars Doflamingo. Et ne reviens jamais ici._

 _\- Oh je ne reviendrai jamais ici._

Doflamingo ouvrit aisément la porte et entra dans la maison.

 _\- Mais je ne partirai pas sans lui._

 _\- Non !_ , s'écria Nikko en essayant de le mordre. _Un enfant n'est pas fait pour aller en mer, surtout avec des gens comme toi. Tu es un pirate, Doflamingo !_

Doflamingo laissa un rire s'échapper.

 _\- Tu penses vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ?_

 _\- Je mourrai pour lui_ , rugit-elle.

Doflamingo bougea des doigts et Nikko se déplaça vers lui en lui remettant le garçon.

 _\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi suis-je-_

Mais elle ne parvint jamais à terminer sa phrase. Doflamingo lui avait tranchée la poitrine.

 _\- Oo_ , dit le fils de Doflamingo en regardant ce dernier, inconscient de la mort de sa mère.

Quand il se réveilla pour découvrir que Law était parti, Doflamingo s'affola. Son instinct paternel l'avait secoué. Maintenant il était là, Donquixote Doflamingo, l'ancien Dragon Céleste et le Capitaine des Donquixote Pirates, le cherchant partout désespérément.

- _Law_ !, appela-t-il frénétiquement. _Law !_

Doflamingo fouilla l'intérieur d'un baril de cornichons.

 _\- Law ?_

Il chercha dans les salles de bains, ainsi que les toilettes.

 _\- Law ?_

Il vérifia sous le lit.

 _\- Law ?_

Il chercha dans le nid de pie. Chaque seconde qui passait le rendait plus inquiet. Il finit par tomber à terre, sur ses genoux.

 _\- LAW !_

 _\- Doffy, nous le trouverons_ , lui dit Diamante en tapotant l'épaule de l'homme en face de lui. _Doffy, calme-toi._

 _\- Nous avons regardé partout !_ , paniqua Doflamingo. _Où pourrait-il être d'autre ?!_

 _\- Nous n'avons pas vérifié la chambre de Cora-san,_ rappela Dellinger.

A ce moment-là, il faillit craquer sur place.

 _« Corazon serait meilleur que moi… ? »_

Doflamingo voulu pleurer à cette pensée, mais ne laissera pas ses larmes chuter.

 _\- Dépêchons-nous de vérifier ça !_

 **XXX**

Après la destruction de la porte de Corazon et les retrouvailles avec son fils, Doflamingo se sentit beaucoup mieux.

 _\- J'étais si inquiet !_

Il l'étreignit et embrassa la tête du garçon pendant le petit-déjeuner.

 _\- E-oo !_

Law afficha un air dégoûté sur le visage, provoquant les rires des cadres.

 _\- Doffy, je ne pense pas que Law aime les baisers,_ lui dit Diamante.

 _\- Qui est le préféré de papa ?_ , demanda Doflamingo à Law en roucoulant.

 _\- Oo !_ , balbutia Law en pointant Doflamingo.

\- _Qui est mon préféré ?_ , l'interrogea-t-il à nouveau. _Non, ce n'est pas moi_.

 _\- Oo_ !, dit Law en répétant l'action.

\- _Non, tu es mon favori_ , corrigea Doflamingo en pointant Law. _Hey Law, dis Père_.

- _Il n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour pouvoir parler ?,_ demanda Señor Pink.

Mais Doflamingo ignora.

\- _Dis Père._

Law commença à bouger les lèvres. Tout le monde gardait le silence pour entendre son premier mot.

\- _COWA !_

Tout le monde fut étonné. Doflamingo pensa avoir mal entendu.

- _Je suis sûr qu'il a essayé de dire père. Hein, Law ?_

 _\- Cowa !_ , répéta Law.

\- _Dis Papa_ , demanda Doflamingo en essayant un terme différent.

\- _Cowa_ , dit l'enfant.

- _Pa_ , commença Doflamingo.

- _Co_ , débuta Law.

- _Pa_ , finit Doflamingo.

- _Wa_ , termina Law.

\- _Papa._

\- _Cowa._

\- _Dis Père ou Papa !_ , supplia Doflamingo.

Apparemment, le ton qu'il utilisa effraya Law. Ce dernier commença à pleurer.

- _Wah !_

\- _Bon sang, Doffy !_

\- _Cowa, Cowa !_ , sanglota Law.

\- _Que quelqu'un amène Corazon de sa chambre !_

 **XXX**

Corazon avait pour ordre de rester dans sa chambre, sûrement pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours prisonnier.

 _« Doffy veut probablement passer du temps avec son fils. Je serai juste une distraction puisque l'enfant m'aime bien mieux. Pourquoi ça ? »_

Corazon prit une bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette.

 _« Pourquoi ce garçon me rappelle tant Law ? POURQUOI ?! »_

Le blond éteignit sa cigarette avec le talon de ses chaussures.

 _\- Bordel…_

Ce garçon était juste le rappel de Trafalgar Law !

Ce garçon était juste un rappel de son échec !

Ce garçon était juste un rappel d'une promesse brisée !

 _\- Cora-san !_

Buffalo, Baby 5 et Dellinger étaient debout à l'embrasure de la porte.

 _\- Law pleure de nouveau !_

 _« Très bien. »_

Corazon se leva, trébuchant à cause de sa cape.

 _« Ce morveux pleure toujours pour moi ! Je veux juste rester loin de lui ! »_

Il voulait juste l'oublier. De cette façon, la douleur partirait.

Doflamingo l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre mais Corazon s'en souciait moins. Law était mort. Il avait échoué. Il est parti pour toujours. Il lui avait menti, en disant que tout irait bien et qu'il trouverait un remède.

 _« Je ne suis pas une sorte de Dieu ! »_ , se gronda-t-il mentalement. _« Pourquoi ai-je promis qu'il irait mieux ?! Je ne pouvais rien faire pour sa maladie ! Pendant tout le voyage… je lui ai refait vivre continuellement son passé… »_

Corazon marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain et regarda le miroir. Il était désastreux. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son maquillage avait coulé. Le cercle bleu autour de son œil était devenu visqueux à cause de ses larmes. Il avait des bleus gratuitement offerts par Vergo. Cet homme dans le miroir montra comment, faible et idiot, il avait pensé qu'il pouvait stopper Doflamingo.

 _« Peut-être je devrais juste en finir. »_ , pensa Corazon.

Oui. Suicide-toi.

Corazon frappa son reflet, cassant ainsi le miroir. Des morceaux de verres tombèrent dans le lavabo tandis que les autres restèrent dans son poing. Mais Corazon ne sentit pas de douleur. Son corps entier était engourdi.

Tu es celui qui aurait dû mourir.

Corazon saisit un grand morceau du miroir cassé. Il était légèrement rougi au bout.

 _« Ça devrait le faire. C'est assez aiguisé. »_

Il lui avait souvent dit qu'un remède serait trouvé !

Corazon souleva le morceau de verre.

Doflamingo entendit un bruit important dans la pièce à côté de sa sienne et alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

 _\- Oi, Corazon._

Il vit que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée et se dirigea là-bas. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir Corazon tenir un morceau de miroir ensanglanté destiné à le trancher les veines.

\- _Corazon !_

Ce dernier le regarda impassiblement.

\- _Quoi ?_

Doflamingo arracha un peu de papier toilette qu'il appuya contre le poignet de Corazon, en essayant d'arrêter le saignement.

- _Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, Rocinante ?!_

Corazon inclina sa tête.

\- _Tu allais m'exécuter de toute façon. Les traîtres sont tués. Alors pourquoi attendre ?_

\- _Tu ne vas pas être exécuté, idiot !_ , s'exclama Doflamingo. _Tu restes mon frère !_

 _« Frère. Me voyait-il toujours comme son petit frère ? »_

Corazon rit mentalement.

 _« Il essaie juste de gagner ma loyauté ! »_

 **XXX**

 _\- Cowa !_ , pleura Law. Cowa !

Corazon marcha vers Law et le prit.

\- _Qu'as-tu, Doffy ?_ , demanda-t-il à son frère plus âgé qui boudait.

- _J'ai essayé qu'il m'appelle Père ou Papa_ , avoua Doflamingo. _Mais il appelait ton nom de code à la place._

\- _Ne le fais pas pleurer à nouveau,_ dit Corazon froidement. _Je ne veux pas être près de ce morveux._

Une fois que Law cessa de pleurer, il lui remit à Doflamingo.


	4. 4 - Arc Nouveau Membre : Bébé à la mer !

**Hola ! ;p**

 **On se retrouve pour la suite du Donquixote Law !**

 **Je reprécise :**

 **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas à moi , mais à Shuichi Akai ! De même que One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda~ !**

 **La traduction de ce chapitre n'est pas la mienne mais celle à Ic'ilver. Je ne fais que reprendre le relais de ses traductions ! ^^**

 **Disfruta !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Bébé à la mer**

 _\- Cowa !_ , appela Law, voulant que Corazon soit celui qui le nourrisse.

Mais Corazon l'ignora et continua de manger son repas.

 _\- Cowa !_

Law fut bouleversé de son indifférence. Il se mit à pleurer.

 _\- WAH !_

Mais Corazon continuait de l'ignorer. Law devint soudainement silencieux.

\- _Law, dis ah._

Doflamingo tenait une cuillère de purée de banane près de la bouche de Law. Ce dernier ouvrit silencieusement la bouche et mangea.

\- _Corazon, reconnais Law. Il est triste à cause de toi._

- _Il n'est pas sous ma responsabilité_ , répliqua Corazon en prenant un morceau de sa gaufre.

\- _N'oublie pas que tu es prisonnier ici, Corazon_ , menaça Doflamingo en utilisant ses fils pour forcer Corazon à le regarder. _Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit triste, donc dis quelque chose à Law._

Corazon fusilla son grand frère du regard.

 _\- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé ainsi ?_

\- _Pour te rappeler le précédant Law_ , répondit Doflamingo. _Pour être honnête, je pensais que ça te rendrait heureux_.

- _Donc tu essaies de le remplacer ?_ , demanda le blond. _J'ai perdu mon appétit._

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- _Cowa…_ , chuchota Law lorsqu'il partit, avant de se tourner vers Doflamingo. _Papa._

Le visage de Doflamingo s'illumina.

\- _Il m'a appelé Papa !_

Les cadres grognèrent.

\- _Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça._

Doflamingo enlaça son fils. Law essayait de l'écarter de lui et tournait progressivement au bleu.

\- _IL EST EN TRAIN DE SUFFOQUER !_

- _Huh ?_ , lâcha Doflamingo en se tournant vers Law. _LAW !_

Il arrêta de l'enlacer et le soutint.

\- _Je suis désolé Law ! Je ne savais pas que je t'empêchais de respirer !_

Jora prit Law des bras de Doflamingo et essaya de calmer ses pleurs.

\- _Shh, tout va bien._

\- _Je suis désolé, Law !_ , s'excusa Doflamingo. _Je ne savais pas que je te serrais trop fort ! J'étais juste excité que tu m'appelles Papa !_

 **XXX**

Trois jours passèrent. Pendant ces trois jours, Corazon continua à ignorer le bébé de cinq mois. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et Law décida de lancer un peu de purée sur le visage de Corazon. Ce dernier s'essuya silencieusement.

 _\- Cowa !_

Law pleurnicha mais l'autre ne daigna pas de l'écouter.

\- _Diamante, Trébol, Pica et moi allons à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un_ , annonça le flamant rose. _Vous êtes les mieux placés pour surveiller Law. Toi aussi, Corazon, ou je te ferai en sorte que tu regrettes d'être né._

- _J'ai toujours regretté cela_ , répliqua ce dernier.

\- _Gladius, Machvise, Señor, Lao G, Baby 5, Buffalo, Jora, Dellinger, gardez un œil sur eux_ , ordonna Doflamingo en pointant son frère et son fils. _Je ne veux pas que Law se blesse, ni que Corazon détruise accidentellement le navire._

 **XXX**

- _Le jeune maître a dit que nous sommes chargés de toi,_ dit Gladius à Corazon pendant que les enfants jouaient sur le pont. _Va et joue avec Law._

\- _Non, refusa Corazon_ , sans bouger de son lit.

\- _Ne pousse pas ta chance_ , l'avertit Jora. _Parce que le Jeune Maître ne t'a pas tué ne signifie pas que tu as encore le même niveau d'autorité qu'avant._

- _Law est tombé par-dessus bord !_ , cria Baby 5.

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- _COWA !_ , hurla Law qui se débattait dans l'eau avant de commencer à couler.

L'image de Trafalgar Law vint dans l'esprit de Corazon.

 _« Cora-san ! Hey, Cora-san ! J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner ! »_

Avant qu'il ne le remarque, Corazon avait déjà sauté à la rescousse de Law. Une fois qu'il eut contact avec l'océan, il revint brusquement à la réalité. Il se noyait. Il ne savait pas nager.

De retour sur le bateau, le reste des cadres étaient paniqués.

- _Lao G ! Dellinger ! Allez-les sauver !_ , ordonna Jora. _Jeune Maître sera contrarié s'ils se noient !_

Les deux sautèrent immédiatement dans l'eau. Lao G attrapa Corazon pendant que Dellinger repêchait Law. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la surface et les amenèrent sur le pont. Les deux crachèrent l'eau ingurgitée. Law pleurait et Corazon le gardait dans ses bras.

\- _Shh, c'est fini Law. Shh, tu vas bien._

\- _Cowa !_ , sanglota Law. _Peuw !_

 **XXX**

Doflamingo se stoppa au milieu de la rue.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ , demanda Pica.

- _Quelque chose est arrivé à Law_ , dit Doflamingo.

Il avait ressenti comme une alarme ou une sirène dans sa tête, quelques secondes avant.

- _Nous devons repartir là-bas._

\- _Mais Doffy, pour le rendez-vous ?,_ l'interrogea Trebol.

- _La famille passe en premier_ , rappela Doflamingo, _en repartant en direction du bateau._

 **XXX**

Quand ils montèrent sur le navire, Doflamingo sut immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Law était en pleurs. Il arracha immédiatement son fils de Corazon.

- _Qu'as-tu fait ?!_

Il foudroya son jeune frère du regard.

\- _Jeune maître, Law est tombé du bateau et Corazon a sauté après lui pour le sauver,_ expliqua Gladius. _Mais aucun des deux ne firent surface alors Lao G et Dellinger les ont ramenés sur le navire._

\- _Peuw ! Peuw !_ , s'écria Law en enfouissant son visage contre le torse de Doflamingo.

C'était donc pour cela que Doflamingo avait remarqué que Law, Corazon, Lao G et Dellinger étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

- _Corazon, tu n'es pas assez maladroit pour te noyer. Je sais que tu savais nager lorsque nous étions encore à Mariejoie_ , fit-il remarquer avant de réfléchir un moment. _Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?_

Corazon garda le silence, allumant une cigarette détrempée. Bien sûr, son épaule et sa cape prirent feu.

- _AH !_

Il tomba en arrière étant donné qu'il était entièrement englouti par les flammes.

\- _COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX PRENDRE FEU ALORS QUE TU ES TREMPÉ JUSQU'AUX OS ?!_

Après avoir jeté plusieurs seaux d'eau sur l'homme maladroit, Corazon s'assit.

- _Sengoku-san va m'engueuler à cause de mon uniforme maintenant_ , dit-il en remarquant les trous et les parties brûlées.

\- _Ne change pas de sujet,_ dit Doflamingo, Law s'étant calmé un peu. _As-tu mangé un fruit du démon ?_

\- _J'ai mangé le Nagi Nagi no Mi._

- _Tu l'as mangé accidentellement ?_ , demanda Doflamingo.

\- _Comment puis-je mangé un fruit du démon accidentellement ?,_ questionna Corazon. _J'avais faim, pensant que c'était un fruit normal, je l'ai mangé ?_

- _C'est le plus probable était donné que tu es capable de trébucher sur rien_ , dit Doflamingo. _Je vais sécher Law avant qu'il n'attrape un rhume._

Il repartit à l'intérieur.

 **XXX**

Corazon s'assit dans la chambre, portant des vêtements de son grand frère.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai sauté après lui ? »_

Il garda le bonnet blanc dans ses mains. C'était le chapeau de Trafalgar Law.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu le sauver ? Était-ce de la pitié parce qu'il est le fils d'un démon ? »_

Il secoua la tête.

 _« Peut-être… Je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas aussi mauvais que Doffy… Peut-être que je peux l'emmener sur le droit chemin. »_

Il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque la famille l'avait trouvé.

\- _LAW !_

Corazon saisit le corps sans vie de l'enfant. Ses larmes tombaient sur la joue du garçon. Des bruits de pas lui informèrent des personnes présentes derrière lui.

\- _Corazon._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son grand frère. C'était comme s'il n'entendait pas Doflamingo.

\- _LAW !_

Il se moquait de paraître faible devant eux. Law était seulement un enfant et il avait tout perdu. Il ne méritait pas la mort.

 _« Ça aurait dû être moi… »_

- _LAW !_

- _Il est pitoyable_ , commença Trebol. _Devons-nous le tuer ?_

- _Non, dit Doflamingo. Emmenez-le sur le navire._

Pica tendit le bras pour saisir le traître. Corazon le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il sentit la main. Il désigna au loin le plus grand homme, des larmes coulant encore sur son visage.

\- _Doffy ?_ , dit Pica en regardant son capitaine.

- _Assommez-le_ , ordonna Doflamingo.

Pica frappa Corazon, l'assommant sur le coup. Corazon n'essaya pas de se battre à cause de ses précédentes blessures ainsi que la perte considérable de sang.

\- _Je n'ai pas pu sauver Trafalgar D. Water Law,_ dit Cora en essuyant ses larmes. _Mais je sauverai Donquixote Law,_ promit-il en plaçant le chapeau de fourrure sur la table. _Je le protégerai et l'empêcherai de devenir comme Doflamingo._

 **XXX**

Doflamingo caressa son fils, une fois sec.

- _C'est une bonne chose que Lao G et Dellinger n'aient pas mangé de fruit du démon,_ lui dit-il en sortant les vêtements du sac qu'il avait pris avec lui avant de quitter la maison de Nikko.

Il avait habillé Law avec une chemise grise-bleue claire, un long pantalon bleu et des chaussettes bleues.

- _J'aurais pu tuer les membres de ma famille si tu étais mort_ , lui avoua-t-il en embrassant la joue de Law.

\- _E-oo_ , dit Law.

\- _Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi_ , Law, dit Doflamingo, inconscient de l'inconfort de Law.

 **XXX**

Pendant les mois suivants, Law était sans cesse surveillé, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Même lorsqu'il dormait, ce qui effrayait Law. Il commençait à pleurer jusqu'à que le cadre qui le surveillait n'aille chercher Corazon. Le garçon semblait toujours vouloir Doflamingo ou Corazon pendant qu'il dormait, la plupart du temps Corazon. Cela signifiait que Doflamingo ne pouvait pas beaucoup travailler la nuit. Il ne voulait pas que Corazon soit tout le temps avec son fils.

Sept mois passèrent. Le six Octobre approchait. Doflamingo avait dans ses mains une copie du certificat de naissance de Law.

\- _Nous avons besoin d'un anniversaire parfait._

Doflamingo ordonna à tout le monde de commencer à décorer le bateau.

Le thème était l'Arctique. Law portait une grande affection aux ours polaires depuis qu'ils lui avaient donné un livre de photos. Il avait le nez collé sur le livre avec les ours polaires, les panthères des neiges, les baleines, etc… Il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les ours polaires. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé que le thème de son anniversaire serait l'Arctique.

\- _Hey Law, dit Doflamingo. Oncle Vergo est là ! Il a un cadeau pour toi!_

Le pirate qui avait infiltré la Marine monta à bord du navire accompagné d'un ourson polaire marchant sur ses deux jambes avec une laisse autour du cou pour qu'il le suive. Vergo se mit à genoux devant Law.

\- _Bon anniversaire Law._

Ce dernier se cacha derrière les jambes de Corazon.

\- _Cowa…_

\- _Law, oncle Vergo ne va pas te faire de mal_ , dit Doffy pour essayer de le rassurer.

Pendant que Doflamingo essayait de convaincre Law de faire confiance à Vergo, les deux Marines se fusillaient du regard.

\- _Je vois que Doffy a choisi de ne pas te tuer, Rocinante_ , dit Vergo.

- _Tu ne mérites pas de porter cet uniforme_ , répliqua Corazon. _Tu es un pirate, non un Marine_.

Doflamingo réussit à convaincre Law de lâcher Corazon.

\- _Tous les deux, pas aujourd'hui. C'est l'anniversaire de Law,_ dit-il avant de se tourner vers Vergo. _Au fait, il y a un morceau de hamburger collé sur ta joue._

Vergo enleva le morceau de viande et le mangea comme si de rien n'était. Il regarda ensuite en arrière en se rappelant de l'anniversaire du garçon.

\- _Doffy dit que tu aimes les ours polaires_ , fit-il savoir en lui donnant la laisse. _Voici un Mink ours polaire._

L'attitude de Law changea une fois qu'il vit le Mink ours polaire. Il serra dans ses bras l'ours polaire qui semblait timide. Ce dernier étreignit doucement le garçon, nerveux et incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Doflamingo sourit à cette vue.

\- _C'est le meilleur ours polaire sur le marché._

\- _Be-po_ , dit Law.

\- _Bepo ?_ , le questionna Doflamingo.

Law le libéra de cette étreinte puis pointa l'ourson.

\- _Bepo._

\- _Il veut l'appeler Bepo_ , traduit le jeune frère.

- _Law, que dois-tu dire à oncle Vergo ?_ , demanda Doflamingo.

\- _Wa-t'en,_ dit Law à l'espion.

\- _Law !,_ gronda Doflamingo. _Dis merci !_

\- _Non_ , refusa Law.

\- _Law_ , demanda Baby 5. _Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Vergo-san ?_

\- _Wewgo a fwappé Cowa !_ , affirma Law en se cachant derrière les jambes de Corazon, cette fois accompagné du Mink.

\- _La seule fois où Vergo m'a attaqué, c'était à l'île de Minion_ , dit Corazon. _Law, c'était avant ta naissance. Comment tu le sais ?_

\- _Wewgo a fwappé Cowa !_ , répéta Law en s'accrochant fermement à Corazon.

\- _Vergo, je suis désolé pour mon fils_ , s'excusa Doflamingo. _Je ne sais pas comment il a su que tu as attaqué Corazon._

\- _Tout va bien, Doffy_ , dit Vergo. _Les enfants ont une imagination délirante._

- _Law_ , dit Doflamingo. _Remercie Vergo ou tu ne garderas pas Bepo._

Law foudroya Doflamingo et Vergo du regard.

\- _Mewci…_ , marmonna-t-il.

\- _Maintenant c'est l'heure de couper le gâteau !_ , déclara Corazon en emportant Law.

\- _Ne laissez pas Corazon s'approcher des couteaux,_ s'exclama Doflamingo. _Il est avec Law !_


	5. 5 - Arc Nouveau Membre : Hyper Law

**Hoi ! ^^**

 **On se retrouve pour la suite du Donquixote Law !**

 **Je reprécise :**

 **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas à moi , mais à Shuichi Akai ! De même que One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda~ !**

 **La traduction de ce chapitre n'est pas la mienne mais celle à Ic'ilver. Je ne fais que reprendre le relais de ses traductions ! ^^**

 **Enjoy ;p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Hyper Law**

- _Law, tu dois aussi apprendre à connaitre Oncle Vergo._

Doflamingo prit le garçon de sa chaise haute. Law gloussait et gigotait. Le gâteau au chocolat recouvrait le large sourire du bébé d'un an.

- _Corazon, combien de parts de gâteau lui as-tu donné ?_

\- _Quelques tranches,_ répondit ce dernier.

- _Quelques tranches ?!_ , s'exclama Doflamingo. _Tu n'es pas supposé en donner autant à un bébé !_

\- _Mais Law adore le gâteau,_ fit remarquer Corazon.

- _Cowa donne 'âteau_ _!_ , rit Law.

\- _Vergo, passe un peu de temps avec Law._

Doflamingo remit le garçon à son bras droit.

\- _Doffy, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les bébés,_ dit celui-ci.

\- _Fais juste attention à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas_ , répliqua Doflamingo.

Law continua à rire et à gigoter. Une bulle bleue transparente se forma dans la chambre.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Les Donquixote Pirates furent confus. Soudainement Law disparut des bras de Vergo, remplacé par une pièce de métal.

\- _Où est-il passé ?!_

\- _Ah !_ , s'exclama Buffalo. _Il est sur le lustre !_

Law se déplaça sur le lustre, l'amenant à se balancer en avant et en arrière avant de s'envoler.

\- _Law !_

Doflamingo plongea et l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Law disparut une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, une assiette troqua sa place contre la sienne. Ils cherchèrent du regard dans toute la pièce et le trouvèrent avec la nourriture, rampant sur la table, ce qui le recouvrit de nourriture. Il commença à ramper près du bord où tous les couteaux étaient placés.

Corazon réussit à le récupérer mais il tomba en arrière, donnant accidentellement un coup de pied à la table qui fit voler les couteaux vers lui. Doflamingo arracha rapidement le garçon de son frère cadet. Les couteaux atterrirent à moins d'un pouce de sa tête, ses épaules et son entrejambe. Corazon soupira de soulagement de n'être pas touché.

\- _La-_

Mais Law disparut encore. Cette fois, il était sur le visage de Corazon.

\- _Cowa ! Cowa ! Plus 'âteau !_

- _Tu en as eu assez_ , dit Corazon, en prenant l'enfant de sa tête.

\- _'Ateau !_

\- _Law, plus de gâteau pour toi_ , dit Doflamingo en le prenant de Corazon.

\- _Plus 'âteau !_ , hurla Law. ' _Ateau !_

Et bien sûr, Law disparut des bras de Doflamingo, encore. Cette fois, il était sur les restes du gâteau ! Et son gâteau d'anniversaire était énorme alors il y avait BEAUCOUP de restes ! Law commença à fourrer le doux dessert dans sa bouche. Doflamingo dût utiliser ses fils pour l'empêcher de manger plus. La bulle bleue disparut. Law commença à sangloter.

 _\- 'Ateau !_

Corazon prit Law.

\- _Désolé Law, mais trop de sucre te rendra malade._

\- _WAH !_

- _Je vous jure qu'un de ces jours, je vais devenir sourde_ , grommela Jora.

Vergo s'empara du Mink ours polaire et le posa devant l'enfant.

\- _Regarde Law, c'est Bepo._

\- _Ne pleure pas_ , dit Bepo au garçon d'un an.

Law renifla.

\- _Bepo._

\- _Vergo,_ _prends Law et Bepo pour jouer et garde un œil sur eux,_ ordonna Doflamingo.

\- _Okay Doffy._

Vergo prit Law des bras de Corazon et partit. Le regard du petit frère ne bougea pas de l'endroit où étaient les trois qui venaient de partir.

\- _C'était le pouvoir de l'Ope Ope no Mi. Comment Law peut-il avoir le pouvoir de l'Ope Ope no Mi ?_

\- _Peut-être que sa mère lui avait fait mangé accidentellement le fruit du démon après l'avoir trouvé ?_ , suggéra Baby 5.

- _L'Ope Ope no Mi est totalement différent des fruits normaux_ , dit Corazon. _Elle n'aurait pas donné un fruit au hasard à son fils si elle s'en souciait assez pour mourir pour lui._

 _\- Je suppose que nous savons maintenant comment Law est entré dans la chambre de Corazon la première nuit où il était là_ , dit Diamante.

 **XXX**

Bepo courrait partout avec Law qui était derrière lui.

\- _Bepo !_

Mais Law était beaucoup plus lent que l'ourson. Soudainement, un cercle bleu d'énergie en rotation se forma dans la main de Law et s'élargit pour devenir un dôme bleu. Law apparut devant Bepo.

\- _Hey ! Bepo !_

L'interpellé se mit à quatre pattes tandis que Law lui montait dessus. Le garçon gardait mal son équilibre et finit par tomber. Des larmes commencèrent à se former et il se mit à pleurer.

\- _Wah !_

Vergo prit Law et remarqua une petite éraflure sur le genou du garçon de un an.

\- _Tout va bien, Law. Rentrons à l'intérieur._

XXX

\- _Que se passe-t-il ?,_ demanda Doflamingo, en remarqua une petite tâche rouge.

Vergo regarda Bepo qui était nerveux.

- _Je suis désolé,_ murmura l'ours timidement.

\- _Il est tombé du dos du Mink_ , répondit Vergo pendant que Jora nettoyait la blessure et plaçait un pansement dessus.

Doflamingo fusilla l'ours polaire du regard.

- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Je suis désolé_ , répéta Bepo beaucoup plus inquiet qu'avant.

Il recula de quelques pas avant que son corps ne se statufie. Doflamingo utilisa ses fils pour empêcher l'ourson de bouger. Il leva sa main droite.

\- _Bepo !_ , pleura Law, en formant une bulle bleue transparente.

Au moment où le flamant rose voulut trancher l'ourson, le Mink apparut à côté de Law et Doflamingo, par terre.

- _Law, je dois punir cet ours_ , dit Doffy à son fils. _Il t'a fait mal._

\- _Non !_ , refusa Law. Waw aime Bepo !

\- _Pourquoi ne pas emmener Law au lit ?_ , dit Corazon pour changer de sujet. _Law ? Bepo ?_

Le garçon bailla.

- _Mu'ique ?_

- _Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour chanter des berceuses,_ soupira Corazon. _Je vais essayer._

 ** _[Over the Garden Wall]_**

 ** _Led through the mist_**

 ** _By the milk-light of moon_**

 ** _All that was lost, is revealed_**

Tout le monde bailla. Corazon était vraiment un bon chanteur ! Sa voix était lente et régulière.

 ** _Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring_**

 ** _But where have we come, and where shall we end?_**

 ** _If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?_**

Law commença à bailler.

 _« Sérieusement, l'enfant s'endormait avec cette musique ? »_ , pensa tout le monde. _« Qu'est-ce que ça serait avec une berceuse ? »_

 ** _Oh how the gentle wind_**

 ** _Beckons through the leaves_**

 ** _As autumn colors fall_**

 ** _Somewhere lost in the clouded annals of history_**

 ** _Lies a place that few have seen_**

 ** _A mysterious place, called The Unknown_**

\- _Corazon, cette berceuse sonne un peu sinistre,_ l'interrompit Diamante.

Law fut contrarié que Diamante interrompe sa berceuse.

\- _Ah ! Diamta embête Cowa !_

\- _Laisse-le_ , Diamante, dit Doflamingo.

\- _Ouais, il venait juste de s'endormir_ , ajouta Trebol.

\- _Je suis désolé !_ , s'exclama Diamante en levant ses mains. _Je voulais juste faire remarquer que la musique était funeste._

\- _L'un de mes amis me la chantait quand j'étais enfant_ , dit Corazon en berçant Law. _Viens Law, ne pleure pas._

- _Diamta embête Cowa !_

\- _Suis-je le seul à penser qu'il parle beaucoup trop bien pour un enfant d'un an ?_ , demanda Gladius.

\- _Il a le sang Donquixote en lui_ , rappela Doflamingo. _Comme je suis à l'origine un Dragon céleste, Law a aussi le sang des créateurs du Gouvernement Mondial. Bien sûr qu'il se développe plus rapidement que la moyenne._

\- _Law, pas besoin de se fâcher,_ assura Corazon. _Personne n'est blessé._

\- _Waw aide Cowa,_ dit Law.

\- _D'accord, mais là, c'est l'heure de dormir._

Corazon se dirigea vers le couloir, seulement il trébucha sur rien et chuta. Law s'envola des mains du jeune frère.

\- _LAW !_

Bepo a été le plus rapide à réagir et attrapa Law.

\- _Bepo !_ , s'écria Law, souriant à nouveau.

\- _Corazon, je viens avec toi_ , dit Doflamingo en prenant Law. _Je ne te fais pas confiance pour garder Law seul. Tu pourrais finir par lui faire mal._

 **XXX**

 ** _Where long-forgotten stories are revealed to those who travel through the wood_**

 ** _Dancing in a swirl_**

 ** _Of golden memories_**

 ** _The loveliest lies of all_**

 ** _The loveliest, lies of all_**

\- _Tu es sûr que c'est une berceuse ?_ , demanda Doflamingo doucement, en plaçant une couverture sur Law et Bepo.

Son fils utilisait l'ours polaire comme un coussin moelleux. Corazon haussa les épaules.

\- _Je vais dormir maintenant._

Il finit par tapoter la bordure de la porte.

\- _Ow… Calme._

Il posa une main sur son front et partit vers sa chambre. Bien qu'il soit juste à côté de la chambre de Doflamingo où Law dormait, Corazon réussit à trébucher à nouveau. Il finit par casser un vase de fleurs dans le couloir, mais heureusement, grâce à ses pouvoirs, personne n'entendit.

 **Omake : Pourquoi Corazon ne chante pas Suis-je bleu ?**

 **Suis-je bleu ?**

- _Non_ , interrompit Law.

 **Suis-je bleu ?**

- _Non,_ répéta Law.

 **Ce n'est pas ce que vous disent ces larmes ?**

- _Non_ , dit une fois de plus Law.

Corazon arrêta de chanter.

\- _Law, je chante une musique._

\- _Cowa pas bleu_ , dit Law. _Cowa pleuwe pas._

\- _Law, la chanson est "Suis-je bleu ?"_ , répliqua Corazon.

- _Papa,_ dit Law en regardant Doflamingo. _Cowa pas bleu._

 _\- Law a raison, Corazon_ , acquiesça Doflamingo. _Tu n'es pas bleu alors arrête de poser cette question encore et encore._

- _Tes yeux sont-ils étranges ?_ , demanda Lao G. _Parce que tu n'es pas bleu._

Il fit ensuite la pose en 'G'.

\- _Étranges ! Il y a un G !_

\- _Pas une seule tâche de bleu_ , ajouta Machvise.

\- _C'est une musique !,_ s'écria Corazon.

Et voilà pourquoi Corazon ne chante pas Suis-je Bleu dans l'histoire actuelle. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de répondre au paroles de la musique.


	6. 6 - Arc Marineford : Visite à Marineford

**Saluuuuuut~ !**

 **On se retrouve pour la suite du Donquixote Law !**

 **Je reprécise :**

 **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas à moi , mais à Shuichi Akai ! De même que One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda~ !**

 **Cette traduction est cette fois-ci la mienne, mais je ne fais que reprendre la traduction qu'avait commencée Ic'ilver ^^.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^**

* * *

 **Visite à Marineford**

Le lendemain, Law se réveilla en dernier. Ce qui inquiétait Doflamingo était la façon dont Law semblait fatigué, malgré s'être réveillé le dernier.

- _Il n'a jamais été aussi fatigué_ , Disait Doflamingo tout en nourrissant Law de flocons d'avoine.

- _Rappel-toi qu'il a utilisé les pouvoirs de l'Ope Ope no Mi un peu hier_ , lui rappela Corazon. _Il utilise beaucoup d'énergie. Il ne sera pas capable de l'utiliser pendant un certain temps. Il faut que Law se repose et mange des aliments qui lui donneront plus d'énergie._

- _Depuis quand es-tu un expert des Fruits du Démon ?_ , demanda Senor Pink.

- _Je l'ai lu dans un livre sur l'Ope Ope no Mi_ , répondit Corazon. _La librairie du Quartier Général de la Marine a beaucoup de livres sur les Fruits du Démon, donc j'en ai profité._

- _Ne, mais alors comment a fait Law pour avoir les pouvoirs de L'ope Ope no Mi au juste?_ , Demanda Trebol au Marine.

- _Je n'ai pas lu le livre en entier,_ dit Corazon en finissant son déjeuner. _Il y avait pas mal de pages, peut-être trois à cinq cents ?_

- _Va chercher le livre_ , dit Doflamingo.

 _-Huh ?_ Corazon le regarda. _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

- _Retourne au Quartier Général de la Marine pour avoir le livre sur l'Ope Ope no Mi_ , lui ordonna Doflamingo. _Law a besoins de savoir comment contrôler son pouvoir ou il finira par se téléporter hors du navire et tombera dans l'eau._

- _Alors... Tu vas juste me laisser y aller ?_ Demanda Corazon confus. _Tout seul ?_

- _Tu es attaché à Law, admet-le_. Lui dit Doflamingo. _Tu ne voudrais pas le laisser ici avec nous._

 _-Cowa aime Waw_ , marmonna Law, la tête tombant dans son bol de flocons d'avoine.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence pur. Puis les deux frère Donquixote se mirent à paniquer.

- _LAW ! NE MEURT PAS !_ Commencèrent-ils à le secouer.

Jora les frappas tous les deux d'un coup sur la tête.

- _Il n'est pas mort, idiots !_ Elle soupira, pris Law et essuya son visage. _Il s'est juste endormi !_

 _ **XXX**_

Après quelques semaines, le bateau s'approchait de Marineford. Tous les canons ont été pointé sur leurs navire de sorte à se qu'ils jettent l'ancre là où ils étaient disposés.

- _Oi, Sengoku !_ Appela Doflamingo. _Nous avons ton fils adoptif à bord !_

Cette révélation attira l'attention de Sengoku et il sorti de l'immeuble.

- _Où est Rocinante ?_

- _Salut Sengoku-san !_ Le salua Corazon depuis la rambarde du navire. Cependant, il se pencha trop et tomba dans l'océan.

- _CORAZON !_

- _ROCINANTE !_ Sengoku regarda les Marines. _Ne restez pas planter là ! Rocinante est en train de se noyer !_

Le ton utilisé par Sengoku effraya les marines. Il se sont alors précipités dans l'eau et mis à terre Corazon. Celui-ci toussa un peu d'eau.

-Rocinante, tu vas bien ? Demanda Tsuru.

- _Ouais_ , sourit Corazon. _Juste un peu mouillé._

- _Que veut Doflamingo ?_ , le questionna Sengoku.

- _Un livre à propos de l'Ope Ope no Mi de la librairie_ , lui répondit Corazon.

- _Un... Livre ?_ , répéta Sengoku. _Es-tu sûr d'avoir entendu cela ?_

Corazon observa le bateau.

- _Doffy, tu veux le livre, pas vrai ?_

- _Ouais,_ affirma le frère aîné.

- _D'accord..._ Dit lentement Sengoku. _Allons chercher ce livre._

 _ **XXX**_

Corazon, Sengoku et Tsuru sont revenu, Corazon portant un nouvel uniforme et un sac à dos. Dans ses mains se trouvait un épais livre bleu avec écrit _« L'ope Ope no Mi »_. Il était dans un sac en plastique scellé.

- _Pourquoi retournes-tu auprès d'eux ?_ , lui demanda Sengoku.

- _Doffy a un fils._

- _QUOI !?_

- _Quelqu'un a actuellement un fils avec ce bâtard aux plumes roses ?_ , s'exclama Tsuru.

Sengoku aperçut une cicatrice sur le poignet de son fils adoptif.

- _D'où est-ce que ça provient ?_

Corazon tira la manche de sa chemise plus bas.

- _C'est rien._

Sengoku saisit alors le poignet de Corazon.

- _Rocinante... As-tu fait ça par toi-même ?_

Le concerné détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il hocha lentement la tête. Sengoku le serra dans ses bras.

- _Rocinante... Je ne veux pas te perdre... S'il te plaît ne... N'essaie pas de reprendra ta vie encore une fois... Tu es mon fils, rappel-toi de cela._

- _Corazon dépêche-toi !_ Le navire de Doflamingo à été autorisé à accoster pendant qu'ils recevaient le livre. Cependant, ils ne sont pas autorisés à pénétrer dans la base.

- _COWA !_ Le dôme bleu formé et Law se trouva dans les bras de Corazon, incitant l'homme à laisser tomber le livre sur son pied.

 _'Ow...'_

- _Voici mon neveu, Donquixote Law_ , présenta Corazon. _Law, ces deux personnes sont ton grand-père Sengoku, et ta grand-mère Tsuru._

- _Cowa méchant !_ Cria Law, en montrant la cicatrice sur le poignet du concerné. _Cowa essayer de tuer Cowa ! Faire Waw triste !_

- _Law...,_ Corazon serra fortement le garçon.

- _Comment a-t-il entendu ce que nous avons dit depuis le navire là bas ?_ , Questionna Tsuru.

- _Uh..._ , Commença Corazon. _Le sang des Donquixote ?_

- _Oi, Corazon !_ Doflamingo sauta du navire et s'approcha d'eux. _Dépêche-toi._

- _Je détesterais attaquer un navire dans lequel Rocinante et un enfant innocent ses à bord_ , confia Tsuru à Sengoku.

Sengoku soupira.

- _Doflamingo, comment voudrais-tu rejoindre les Shichibukai ?_

- _Fufufu, en voilà une offre Sengoku_ , souria Doflamingo.

- _Accepte l'offre, Doffy_ , lui dit Corazon.

- _Et pourquoi devrais-je ?_ , le lui demanda le concerné. _Cela me va de faire affaire avec les Marines de temps à autre._

- _Et à propos de la sécurité de Law ?_ , précisa Corazon. _Durant une bataille, il risquerait de passer par dessus bord ou de se blesser._

Le sourire de Doflamingo disparu. Il jetta un œil au garçon blond se trouvant dans les bras de son frère.

- _J'accepte l'offre_ , approuva-t-il, _pour la sécurité de Law._

Corazon sourit de l'action de son frère. _« Il se soucie vraiment de Law »_ Il passa le garçon à son père.

- _Je vais aller au village de Cocoyashi._

- _Pourquoi ?_ , le questionna Doflamingo.

- _Je vais rendre visite à ma meilleure amie dans la marine, Bellemere_ , lui répondit Corazon. _Elle a quittée la Marine pour élever ses deux filles, Nami et Nojiko_. Corazon shoota le livre à ses pieds vers le haut, essayant de le rattraper froidement. Cependant, il a mal calculé son coup et le livre a atterri sur sa tête à la place. _Ow !_

- _Baka Cowa !_

* * *

 **Sur le wiki, il est écrit que Trafalgar Law a 6 ans de plus que Nami et 4 ans de plus que Nojiko.**

 **Bellemere a 30 ans lorsqu'elle meurt. Ca ne dit pas exactement quel âge ont Nami et Nojiko lorque Bellemere meurt. Voici les âges dans cette histoire ( pourrait encore changer ) :**

 **Doflamingo – 30 ans**

 **Corazon – 28 ans**

 **Donquixote Law – 1 an et demi.**

 **Trafalgar Law (si il était toujours en vie) – 14 / 15 ans**

 **Bellemere – 28 ans**

 **Nami – 7/8 ans**

 **Nojiko – 10 ans**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère que mes traductions sont correctes et que vous les comprenez ! ^.^**

 **Les publications seront pas très fréquentes étant donner que je dois gérer un blog, une chaîne YouTube, des dessins et (sortout?) les cours qui arrivent à grand pas ! . Et je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ^^'''''**

 **Bref, je vous dit à plus tard, merci d'avoir lu ^^**


	7. 7 - Arc M : Veut juste lire un livre

**Heyyy !**

 **Excusez moi de ce grand retard ! Les cours et tous ça me retardent et je n'arrive pas à trouver de temps durant lequel souffler un peu ^^'. Mais c'est les vacances ! J'en profite ! Et profitez-en aussi x)**

 **De plus, j'ai commencée une nouvelle fic sur Undertale. Cela dit, c'est un yaoi ^^' Allez-y jeter un coup d'œil si cela vous tente.**

 **Aller, Let's go !**

 **Je reprécise : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas à moi, mais à Shuichi Akai ! De même que One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^**

* * *

 **Veut juste lire un livre**

 _\- Sengoku_ , appela Tsuru. _Et pour la base ? Tu vas juste abandonner tes responsabilités ?_

 _\- Oh_ , se souvint le concerné, _Eh bien, je suis sûr que ça ira le temps de quelques semaines sans moi ici._

 _\- Qu'en est-il de la réunion de Shichibukai de demain ?_ , lui rappela Tsuru en croisant ses bras. _Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié . Tu les as appelés il y a de ça une semaine. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront en colère si tu ne te présentes pas, ou si tu annules la réunion._

 _\- Mais je vais aller avec Rossinante à Cocoyashi_ , bouda Sengoku.

 _\- Ça peut attendre Sengoku-Sans_ , souria Corazon à son père. _Doffy devra s'y rendre aussi._

- _Je pensais que les réunions avaient lieues à Mariejois ?_ , demanda Jora.

 _\- Ça a été rénové_ , informa Sengoku. _Les réunions auront lieues à Marineford jusqu'à-ce qu'elles se terminent._

- _En attendant le lendemain, nous allons lire le livre sur L'Ope Ope no Mi_ , suggéra Doflamingo.

 **XXX**

Ils se trouvaient tous dans une salle dégagée avec une table et des chaises. Corazon prit le livre dans le sac en plastique.

 _\- L'Ope Ope no Mi_ , il lu le titre, en feuilletant la première page. Il sentit soudain une piqûre sur son pouce.

 _\- Ow._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?_ , demanda Tsuru.

Corazon remarqua une légère coupure sur son pouce, d'où le sang en sortait lentement.

 _\- C'est juste une petite ent- AHH !_

Du sang jaillit de la petite entaille.

 _\- ROCINANTE !_

 **XXX**

Après avoir bandés le pouce de Corazon,ils devaient nettoyer le sang ayant coulé sur le livre. Il a fallu au moins une heure, ils ne voulaient pas endommager les pages. Corazon ouvrit le livre une fois de plus, tout en ayant une cigarette allumée dans sa bouche.

 _\- ROCINANTE STOP !_

Trop tard. Le livre avait prit feu.

 **XXX**

Les Pirates Donquixote étaient toujours sur le bateau. Law était triste.

 _\- Cowa ?_

 _\- Corazon est occupé, Law_ , lui fit Doflamingo.

Law commença à pleurer.

 _\- Je veux Cowa._

 _\- Ne pleure pas !_ , lui dit Doflamingo. _Corazon va bientôt être de retour._

 _\- Je veux Cowa maintenant !_ , renifla Law.

 _\- Law-_

Le garçon se raprocha de l'oreille de Doflamingo. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de crier dans l'oreille de son père.

 _\- CCCOOOWWWAAA !_

 _\- L-_ , Il fut une fois de plus coupé.

 _\- CCCOOOWWWAAA !_

Doflamingo regarda tranquillement vers ses cadres. Il sentit un liquide chaud coulant sur le côté de sa tête.

 _\- Err... Jeune Maître ?_ , lui fit tranquillement Jora. _Vos oreilles saignent..._

 _\- Nous avons besoins de Corazon, MAINTENANT !_

 **XXX**

Lorsqu'ils ont rejoins Corazon, Sengoku et Tsuru, Rocinante était en feu. Mais pas seulement, ses point de sutures étaient en quelque sorte défait et il se remit à saigner.

 _\- Cowa !_ , cria Law. _Meuw pas !_

 _\- Law ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?_ , demanda Corazon tandis qu'il appuyait sur sa plaie. _Doffy, est-ce que c'est du sang qui sort de tes oreilles ?!_

 _\- Il voulait vraiment te voir_ , lui fit Doflamingo. _Tu as l'air de t'être mis dans une mauvaise situation._

 _\- Mes mains ne sont pas restées en place_ , Marmonna Corazon.

Doflamingo se dirigea vers son petit frère et utilisa ses fils pour recoudre la plaie.

 _-Ils devraient rester jusqu'à ce que je les retire, à moins que je sois inconscient ou mort, ce qui est chose impossible._ Law fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. _Sauf si Law, le gamin très puissant, décide de me frapper_. Law souriait à l'entente de ces mots. _« Okay... Je vais me méfier aussi maintenant... »_

 _\- Nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle,_ annonça Tsuru.

 _\- Quelle est la bonne nouvelle ?_ , lui demanda Corazon.

 _\- Nous avons éteints les flammes_ , répondit Sengoku.

 _\- Et la mauvaise nouvelle ?_ , continua Doflamingo.

 _\- Le livre est illisible_. Il prit le livre détrempé avec les pages déchirées et brûlées. Du sang s'y trouvait il y a peu de temps.

Doflamingo se tourna vers Corazon.

 _\- Juste lire un livre, Corazon_ , lui dit-il. _Tu ne peux pas simplement lire sans causer aucun problème ! Comment allons nous effectuer les recherches sur L'Ope Ope no Mi maintenant ?_

Law tira sur la manche de son père.

 _\- Copie._

 _\- C'est vrai, nous avons une copie de tous les livres de la librairie dans nos ordinateurs !_ , se rappela Sengoku. _Juste au cas ou Rocinante brûlerait la librairie toute entière._

 _\- Sengoku-San !_

 _\- Quoi ? C'est actuellement la seule raison pour laquelle nous avons les copies dans nos ordinateurs._

 **XXX**

Tandis qu'un Marine cherchait les documents du livre sur L'Ope Ope no Mi, le groupe décida de s'asseoir faire une pause.

\- _Cowa..._ , Law se blottit contre la poitrine du grand homme.

- _Il t'aime vraiment, petit frère_ , commenta Doflamingo. _Il hurlait dans mes oreilles, criant ton nom jusqu'à ce que je l'emmène à toi._

 _\- Doffy, tu as toujours prévue ta Chirurgie de Jeunesse Perpétuelle ?_ **(c'est ce que ça me traduisait)** , demanda prudemment Corazon.

 _\- Bien-sûr que non !_ , dénia Doflamingo. _Law est mon fils ! Je ne voudrais pas blesser ma famille biologique._

 _\- Je parie que dans un autre univers tu m'as tué au lieu de me faire prisonnier après avoir découvert ma trahison._

 _\- Tch, cet univers n'existe pas,_ lui dit Doflamingo.

 _-Monsieur ?_ , fit un lieutenant commandant. _Nous avons trouvés les fichiers._

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

 _\- Il y a une section intitulés réincarnation_ , nota Corazon, cliquant sur cette section.

 ** _"L'Ope Ope no Mi est capable de réincarner ses précédents possesseurs. La seule façon par laquelle ils peuvent se réincarner est soit la souffrance, ou soit par la maladie. Si le mangeur est tué par blessure, par coup, par noyade ou autre de la sorte, ils ne seront pas réincarnés. Il y a eu quelques autres utilisateurs réincarnés après la mort par empoisonnement, mais la plupart des mangeurs ne se réincarnent pas."_**

 ** _"La réincarnation peut naître sur tout enfant normal, mais il n'y a pas de patron indiquant sa provenance. L'enfant peu conserver quelques souvenirs, comme un bébé. L'importance des souvenirs anciens dont se rappelle un nouveau né est habituellement inconnue. Plus l'enfant grandira, plus les souvenirs reviendront."_**

Les yeux de Corazon se mirent à briller devant Law.

 _\- Est-ce que ça veut dire... que tu es Trafalgar Law ?_

 _\- Uh !_ , affirma le petit d'un an et demi.

Rocinante tomba de sa chaise, faisant s'envoler Law dans les airs. Doflamingo le rattrapa.

 _\- Corazon, tu vas bien ?_

 _-Law... Trafalgar... Donquixote... Réincarné..._ , marmonna l'étourdi avant de devenir complètement inconscient.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que mon langage est toujours aussi compréhensible ^.^ Et que les fautes ne sont pas trop tape à l'œil... .**

 **Et j'espère aussi que vous avez appréciez !**

 **Bref, à plus tard pour le chapitre suivent, cyao !**

 **Kiss de Renard !**


	8. 8 - Arc Marinefort : Réincarnation

_**JE SUIS DE RETOUR !**_

 _ **Excusez-moi de mon absence... Bonne année ! (J'ai oubliée de le dire sur ma fanfiction Us Pap x Uf Sans... ^^')**_

 _ **Bref, les cours font chier, ils me prennent tout mon temps libre. Donc vue que ma prof d'histoire était absente, j'ai pas eu cours de l'aprem ! Yeyyyy !**_

 _ **Aller, c'est parti !**_

 _ **Je reprécise : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas à moi, mai à Shuichi Akai ! De même que One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **Réincarnation**

De faibles cris se faisaient entendre, mais Corazon n'y prêta pas attention. _« Law est en vie... »_ , pensa Corazon. _« Il est vivant... L'ope Ope no Mi l'a sauvé... »_

 **Non. Il est mort.**

 _« Mais Law est en vie maintenant. C'est ce qui importe »_ , prétendit Corazon.

 **Non. Il a dû souffrir de douleur et d'agonie à sa mort !**

 _« Mais il est vivant maintenant. »_

 **Tu lui as menti ! Il disait qu'il allait survivre ! Il devait mourir en premier avant d'être réincarné !**

 _« Mais- »_

 **Et si l'Ope Ope no Mi ne pouvais pas réincarner ?**

 _Corazon ne répondit pas à la voix dans sa tête. Il ne savais pas quoi répondre._

 **Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ? Il sait que c'était un mensonge.**

Il sentit une éclaboussure de liquide froid sur son visage.

Corazon se secoua, l'eau sur le visage. _« De l'eau ? »_. Il était dans la salle de soins (ou salle médicale. Bon, en gros infirmerie)

 _\- Content que tu sois réveillé, Corazon_ , dit Doflamingo, du sang coulant de chacune de ses deux oreilles, encore une fois.

 _\- Law pleurait pour que tu te réveilles_ , Tsuru et Sengoku saignaient eux aussi des oreilles.

 _\- Vous avez tous besoins de l'aide d'un médecin ! Vous saignez !_ , cria Corazon.

 _\- Cowa wéveillé ?_ , demanda Law fatigué.

 _« Tous ses pleurs ont dû le mettre à bout »_ , pensa Corazon.

 _\- Oui Law, je suis réveillé_. Il se tourna vers Sengoku, Tsuru et Doflamingo. _Je peux parler à Law seul ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr_ , Sengoku hocha de la tête. _Nous allons juste... Nous faire soigner..., se précipitèrent les trois._

Law se mit à genoux devant le garçon.

 _\- Law... C'est vraiment toi ?_

 _\- Uh-huh_ , répondit Law.

Des larmes coulaient du visage du clown maladroit.

 _\- Je suis désolé..._ , murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que l'enfant d'un an et demi l'entende. _Je suis désolé..._ , il prit le garçon dans ses bras. _J'avais promis... que tu serais guéri... mais tu es tout de même mort..._

 _\- Cowa ?_

 _\- Shh_ , fit Corazon silencieusement. _Ne parle pas. Écoute moi. Je pensais que ça allait guérir ta maladie tout de suite après l'avoir mangé._

 _\- Cowa ?_

 _\- Après ta mort... Je suis tombé en dépression. Doffy m'a prit en tant que prisonnier,_ sanglota Corazon. _Je ne voulais plus vivre... Je voulais te rejoindre dans ta vie après ta mort..._

\- Co...wa...

Corazon remarqua que la voix de Law se fut silencieuse. He remarsua alors que la couleur de Law virai au violet.

 _\- AH !_ Il le lâcha immédiatement. Law tomba au sol. _JE SUIS TELLEMENT D_ _É_ _SOL_ _É_ _LAW !_ Il le reprit dans ses bras.

Law tapota la joue de Corazon.

 _\- Sh'est bon Cowa-shan shi tu be donne du gâteau. Bais baintenant. Je shuis shérieux. Donne gâteau._

 _\- Alors allons prendre du gâteau !_ , déclara Corazon, essuyant ses larmes. Il prit Law dans ses bras et n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas complet avant de trébucher.

Law s'en vola dans les airs et atterrit sur le dos de Corazon.

 _\- Cowa..._

 _ **XXX**_

Doflamingo eut presque une attaque cardiaque lorsqu'il vit Law manger du gâteau.

 _\- Corazon !_

Law était encore surexcité

\- Puss gâteau !

 _\- Law, tu en as eu assez_ , fit Corazon.

^^')

Law commença à se déchainer.

 _\- Cowa ne b'aibe pas !_

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Law !, Corazon berça l'enfant.

\- Alors d _onne puss gâteau !_ , fit Law d'une manière qui fit sourire, mais qui cependant était sérieux.

 _\- Non_ , refusa Corazon. _L'amour n'est pas déterminé par la quantité de gâteau que tu donnes._

 _\- Shi, sha l'est_ , dit Law.

 _\- Law, tu as quinze ans_ , rappela Corazon.

 _\- En fait, après que tu te sois réveillé, nous en avons lu un peu plus sur l'Ope Ope no Mi_ , fit Sengoku à l'exécutif du siège de cœur. _La réincarnation peut parfois faire agir la personne en fonction de son âge au moment même, dans le cas de Law, un an et demi, mais peut parfois la faire agir en fonction de l'âge qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle est morte. Il est encore inconnu s'il y a un parton lorsqu'elle change de personnalité._ (féminin car ''la personne'' voilà c'est tout... ^^')

 _\- Law, Corazon prit un petit pot de nourriture pour bébé. Les bébés mangent de la nourriture pour bébé, pas des gâteaux._ Il ouvrit le pot et déplaça la cuillère plus près de Law.

 _\- Non !,_ refusa Law.

 _\- C'est des petits pois_ , fit Doflamingo. _C'est bon pour toi._

 _\- Non !_ , Law balança la cuillère.

 _\- Tu n'es pas censé donner aux bébés de la nourriture en purée si ce n'est pas de son âge_ , fit Tsuru, prenant Law de ses mains.

 _\- Mawine !_ , se tortilla Law. _Cowa ! Papa ! A aide !_

Les deux frères riaient du pétrin de Law.

\- _ARRÊTEZ WIGOLER !_

 **XXX**

La rencontre entre les Shichibukai avait commencée.

 _\- Doflamingo, d'où vient cet enfant ?_ , demanda Crocodile.

\- C'est mon fils _, revendiqua Doflamingo._

 _-_ À _qui l'as-tu kidnappé ?_ , le questionna Mihawk.

Doflamingo simula une douleur.

 _\- Je ne kidnapperais JAMAIS un enfant !_

 _\- Doflamingo, je croyais t'avoir demandé de laisser Law avec Rocinante_ , dit Sengoku.

 _\- Je l'ais fais_ , revendiqua Doflamingo. _Mais je l'ai reprit lorsqu'il n'y faisait pas attention._

 _\- LAW !_ Une voix hurlait dans les couloirs. _LAW ! OU ES-TU ?! LAAAWWW !_

Sengoku soupira.

 _\- Rocinante, il est juste ici !_

Les portes se sont ouverte par un grand coup de pied.

 _\- LAW !_

 _\- Cowa !_ , s'acclama Law, prit des bras de son père pour aller dans ceux de son oncle.

 _\- Doffy, que se passe-t-il ?!_ , s'exclama le petit frère Donquixote. _Tu m'e demande de le surveiller et tu le prends avec toi ?!_

 _\- C'est qui ce gars ?_ , demanda Crocodile.

 _\- C'est juste mon maladroit petit frère, Corazon_ , répondit Doflamingo.

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?!,_ cria Corazon.

 **XXX**

Corazon était de retour dans le bateau des pirates Donquixote sur le pont. Jora nourrissait Law cette fois et Corazon en profita pour une pause cigarette. Il n'avait pas eut la possibilité de fumer autant que d'habitude à cause de Law qui était collant, et la fumée était mauvaise pour les bébés. Il n'avait pas encore dit à tout le monde que Donquixote Law était aussi Trafalgar Law.

 _\- ROCI !_

Corazon se tendit à l'entente de son nom.

 _\- Oh non..._

 _\- Cora-san, pourquoi as-tu l'air si inquiet ?_ , demanda Baby 5.

Corazon réussi à sauter hors du bateau et atterri dans le QG de la Marine juste avant que la place où il se trouvait soit frappé. Un vice amiral se tenait ici.

 _\- Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire au poing de l'amour, Roci !_

 _\- Garp La Poigne ?!_ , s'exclama le pirate Donquixote.

 _\- C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ?_ , demanda Jora, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. _Law essaie de dormir !_

 _\- Mawine !_ , Law pointait Garp qui avait facilement attrapé Corazon et frappé à la tête.

 _\- Alors ce gamin est ton neveu, Roci ?_ , demanda Garp, embarquant sur le bateau du flamant.

 _\- Ne, ne, quelle genre de relation entretiens-tu avec lui, Corazon ?_ , demanda Trebol.

 _\- Depuis que Senny est comme un frère pour moi, ça fait de Roci mon neveu !_ , répondit Garp au commandant.

 _\- Cowa ?_ , appela Law. _Okay ?_

 _\- Je vais bien, Law_ , assura Corazon, frottant la bosse sur sa tête.

 _\- C'est l'heure de l'entraînement !_ , déclara Garp.

Les yeux de Corazon s'élargirent ?

 _\- Oh non..._

 **XXX**

A la rencontre entre les Shichibukai, les Généraux, les Vices Amiraux, et l'Amiral de la flotte hurlaient.

 _\- COURS !_

Doflamingo s'inquiéta, reconnaissant les voix.

 _\- Sengoku, qu'est ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?_

Les Shichibukai irent tous à la fenêtre et observaient la scène. Une personne courrait après un membre de l'équipage des Donquixote.

 _\- Bon sang, Garp!_ , murmura Sengoku.

Law devint effrayé de la course poursuite et des attaques du Héro de la Marine.

 _\- PAAAPAAA !_

 _\- PAPA ARRIVE, LAW !_ Doflamingo sauta par la fenêtre, la brisant.

 _\- Ugh, les hommes sont tellement sauvages !_ , commenta Boa.

Sengoku cria par la fenêtre cassée.

 _\- Garp, laisse Law et Rocinante tranquille !_

 **XXX**

 _\- J'ai dû endurer ça pendant les quatorze années que j'ai vécu avec Sengoku-san_ , dit Corazon.

\- J'ai un nouveau respect envers toi, fit Pica. Tu peux être un traître mais tu as réussi à survivre quatorze ans avec cet homme.

 _\- C'était... Une torture..._ , frissonna Corazon en se remémorant. _Il m'avait jeté dans une forêt longtemps avec un gars plus agé garçon, Dragon._

 _\- Dragon ?!_ , s'exclamèrent les pirates Donquixote. _Comme Dragon le Révolutionnaire ?_

Corazon hocha de la tête.

 _\- Nous étions comme des cousins. Je ne l'ai plus recontacté depuis qu'il a quitté la Marine et formé l'armée Révolutionnaire._

 _-TU_ _É_ _TAIS AMIS AVEC DRAGON LE R_ _É_ _VOLUTIONNAIRE ?!_

 **XXX**

Une personne prit une photo d'eux depuis une cachette. Il zooma sur le visage du nourrisson et prit une photo du garçon.

 _\- Alors ce garçon a le pouvoir de L'ope Ope no Mi. Yahaha, je vais devoir le kidnapper et l'élever pour faire croire que je suis son père. Comme ça, il me servira._

 _\- A_ _qui êtes-vous en train de parler ?_ , lui demanda un Marine.

 _\- Personne_ , dit-il.

 _\- Alors, pourquoi parlez-vous à voix haute ?_ , le questionna le Marine.

 _\- Ferme la ! Pas de témoins !_ Il trancha le soldat au travers de la poitrine.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin ^^**

 **Quel suspens :o**

 **Bref, je voulais vous dire, j'ai eu du mal à décrypter ce que disait Baby Law en Anglais donc... J'ai fais de mon mieux. Certaine écriture comme ''puss'' doivent se lire ''+''. J'ai mis deux S car je voulais accentuer la prononciation et je ne sais pas si ça a marché... ^^'**

 **Beef, désolée si il y a des fautes qui traînent par-ci par là, j'ai dû aller me coucher assez vite ;-;**

 **M'enfin... Merci d'avoir lut, j'espère que ça vous a plut, kiss de renard ! x***


	9. 9 - Arc Marineford : Folies Swap-Swap

**Bondour ! Ou Bondoir !**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour cette attentes que vous avez subis ! (je m'excuse à chaque fois je sais** **ಥ_ಥ** **)**

 **Mais ! Ne nous laissons pas abattre !**

 **Myaaaaaaaaahhhh ! Ce chapitre il envoi du lourd ! Moi même j'attend déjà la suite avec impatience ! J'espère que l'écrivain sera au rendez-vous =^="**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

 **Je reprécise : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas à moi, mais à Suichi Akai, de même que One Piece est la propriété de Monsieur Oda-sama ! ****(⌒▽⌒)**

* * *

 **Folies Swap-Swap**

\- _Bepo ?_ Demanda Law.

\- _Bepo ?_ Questionna Sengoku. _Qui est Bepo ?_

\- _Bepo est l'ours blanc de Law, son ami_ , informa Corazon. _Où est Bepo tout de même ?_

Silence.

 _\- ..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- ..._

Ils ont alors réalisé où était l'ami ours polaire du garçon.

\- _OH MON DIEU NOUS L'AVONS LAISSÉ ENFERMÉ DANS LA CHAMBRE DE LAW !_

Les pirates se précipitèrent dans le bateau et vers la chambre de Law, laissant les Marines dans leur confusion. Après quelques minutes à attendre là, ils décidèrent de suivre les Pirates. La porte de la chambre de Law était grande ouverte. Le pauvre ours était allongé sur son ventre, bras et jambes écartés. Sa langue sortait et ses yeux étaient fermés.

- _Bepo ?_ L'appela Law, déchiré. _Bepo ?_

- _Law, je suis tellement désolé_ , dit Doflamingo. _Nous l'avons tous oublié quand nous l'avons laissé dans ta chambre. Nous n'avions pas pensés à ouvrir la fenêtre ou de mettre l'air conditionné. Je suis vraiment désolé. Nous pouvons avoir un autre ours pol-_

Law saisit le col de chemise de Doflamingo.

\- _CHI BEPO BEURT TU BEURT AUCHI !_

- _Les paroles de bébés paraissent moins menaçantes_ , commenta Doflamingo.

\- _L'ours est toujours en vie !_ Fit Tsuru en fixant l'animal.

\- _Oh..._ grogna Bepo, roulant sur le dos. _Il fait trop chaud..._

\- _Bepo !_ Cria Law.

\- _Nous devons rafraîchir l'ours_ , dit Tsuru.

\- _Bwahaha ! Facile !_ Garp prit l'ours, sortit sur le pont, et jeta l'ours dans l'eau.

Il y eut quelques bulles d'air, puis l'ours à la peau transparente ***** refit surface, crachant de l'eau.

- _Aah, c'est beaucoup mieux._ Il flottait sur le dos, les pattes écartées.

 _ **XXX**_

C'était le milieu de la nuit. Coraeon dormait dans sa chambre sur le bateau de Doflamingo. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et un homme mystérieux le regarda avant d'entrer.

 _« Donquixote Rocinante... Il est très proche du garçon... »_ Il plaça sa main sur la poitrine de Corazon.

\- _''Mind Swap''._

Il sorti ensuite une corde et un ruban adhésif.

 _ **XXX**_

C'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. ''Corazon'' était le dernier à arriver à table.

\- _Alors, comment va mon neveu préféré ?_ demanda ''Corazon'' à Law, en le prenant.

Law se tortillait, mal à l'aise dans les bras de ''Corazon''.

\- _Corazon, repose law_ , dit Doflamingo.

- _Mais je suis son oncle_ , revendiqua ''Corazon''. _Je ne peux pas passer de temps avec mon neveu ?_

Doflamingo regarda son ''frère''.

- _Law n'a pas l'air de vouloir être porté pour l'instant. Repose le._

\- _Aww_ , bouda ''Corazon'' en reposant Law dans son siège.

Law se dirigea vers Doflamingo, tentant de fuir ''Corazon''. Doflamingo le prit dans ses bras.

- _Qu'y a-t-il Law ?_

Law pointa ''Corazon'' du doigt.

- _Pas Cowa !_

''Corazon'' prétendit être confus.

\- _Law, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi_ , fit-il en se dirigeant vers le garçon.

Law commença à pleurer.

- _Papa ! 'Est pas Cowa !_

- _Il ressemble à Cora-san, Law_ , lui dit Baby 5. _Il a aussi la même voix._

''Corazon'' continua d'essayer d'attraper le garçon.

\- _Pourquoi ne boirait-tu pas un coup Corazon ? Law est peut-être dérangé car il n'a pas assez dormi_ , dit Doflamingo.

- _D'accord_ , fit Corazon en prenant sa tasse de tea et en soufflant dessus, avant de boire.

Les yeux de tous le monde s'écarquillèrent et ils s'étouffèrent d'étonnement.

- _Tu n'es pas Corazon !_

- _Q-qu'est ce que vous racontez ?_ L'assassin continua d'agir. _Bien sûr que je sui Corazon ! Je suis Donquixote Rocinante !_

Il y eut un bruyant cri.

- _Doffy !_

Le véritable Corazon, dans le corps de l'assassin, arriva en tombant, trébuchant à cause de son propre pied.

\- _Doffy, je suis coincé dans ce corps ! Tu dois me croire ! Je suis le vrai Rocinante ! Celui-là est un faux !_

- _Ce mec n'est définitivement pas moi_, mentit l'assassin.

- _Tu as échangé ton corps avec mon petit frère !_ Doflamingo remit Law à Bepo. _Redonne le corps de Corazon maintenant !_

L'assassin fut intimidé et ravagé

- _Je... Je peux pas !_

\- _Ça va devenir chaotique_ , commenta Diamante. _Bepo, Law, éloignez-vous d'eux._

\- _Pourquoi pas ?!_ Grogna Doflamingo.

\- _Parce que le vrai Donquixote Rocinante est dans mon corps ! Il a le pouvoir du Swap-Swap fruit maintenant !_ Lui raconta l'assassin.

Pendant ce temps, Corazon était toujours enchevêtré dans les cordes. Il trébucha et frappa sa tête sur le rebord de la table, tombant au sol.

- _Cowa !_ L'appela Law, tentant de marcher jusqu'à lui.

\- _Tu n'iras nulle part_ , fit Diamante ayant gardé une prise sur l'enfant.

- _Poz moi pa terre 'Mante !_ Lutta Law contre le grand lieutenant.

\- _Rocinante ! Law ! Vous allez bien !?_ Les Marines entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

Un officier chef très proclamé de vingt cinq ans pointa Corazon, piégé dans le corps de l'assassin.

\- _Voici l'intrus._

- _Toi ?! Je croyais t'avoir tué !_ S'exclama l'assassin dans le corps de Corazon.

\- _Commandant Rocinante ?_ Demanda l'officier aux cheveux blanc. _De quoi parlez-vous ?_

- _Ce n'est pas Rocinante_ , informa Doflamingo. _Ce bâtard a échangé son corps avec mon frère !_

\- _Je vais juste te tuer une fois de plus !_

L'assassin tenta de frapper l'officier mais le marine se changea en fumée, laissant le poing de l'assassin passer au travers. C'est quoi ce bordel !?

- _J'ai mangé le Smoke-Smoke fruit_ , expliqua l'homme, en éloignant l'assassin avec un coup de pied.

L'assassin sauta en arrière.

- _Fait chier._

\- _Attention Smoker !_ Lui fit Sengoku. _C'est le corps de Rocinante !_

L'assassin tenta de s'enfuir, mais vit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- _Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ?!_

- _''Parasite''_ , répondit Doflamingo. _Tu es maintenant une marionnette, et je suis le marionnettiste. Dis à Corazon comment reprendre son corps._

\- _Essaie de me convaincre_ , sourit l'assassin.

Il sentit les cordes se serrer autour de son cou et se mit à déglutir.

- _Tu as changé d'avis ?_ Demanda Doflamingo

- _Je... Je vais parler !_ Se secoua l'assassin.

Doflamingo libéra le cou de l'assassin des fils tranchant mais continua de le maintenir immobile.

- _Vas-y._

- _Hey ! Je suis toujours emmêlé dans ces stupides cordes !_ Appela Corazon. _Pourquoi personne ne m'aide ?!_

Smoker se dirigea vers le corps de l'assassin et utilisa son couteau pour couper les liens.

\- _Merci Smoker._

L'homme aux cheveux blanc lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

- _NE TOUCHE PAS SA MAIN ! TU VAS ACCIDENTELLEMENT LE FAIRE CHANGER DE CORPS AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !_ Ajouta l'assassin.

Mais c'était trop tard. Corazon avait touché la main de Smoker et celui-ci avait disparu.

Là, il y avait un homme dans les vingt-cinq ans qui avait des tatouages sur tout son corps.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?!_

\- _Avais-je mentionné que le swap-Swap fruit permettait aussi d'échanger le corps de quelqu'un avec celui d'un autre univers ?_

* * *

 *** _''L'ours à la peau transparente''_ : **_**«** **Le pelage des ours polaires est transparente, et non pas blanche** **»**_ **(c'est l'auteur Shuichi Akai qui en informe, donc je fais de même... Moi aussi je ne savais pas..)** _ **«** **Cependant, il sera parfois dit qu'elle est blanche car c'est plus facile à lire plutôt que transparente. »**_

 **Voili voilu... End of the story**

 _ **« Oui il s'agit de Trafalgar Law d'un autre univers. Il sera appelé Trafalgar pour éviter les confusion avec Donquixote Law.**_ ** _»_ (C'est pas du spoil ! Enfin il ne vient pas de moi ! C'est l'auteur qui vous en informe !** **≧ _ ≦ Je ne veux juste pas faire mal les choses... v-v")**

 **Donc je ne sais pas vous mais je suis impatiente pour la suite... Cela-dit... L'apparition (rapide) de Smoker m'a donnée envie de faire un p'tit One Shot Law-Smoker ! QwQ** **Mweheheheh ! (c'est pas drôle..) Je vous réserve ça !**

 **Encore une fois il risque d'y avoir quelques fautes qui fraudent et je m'en excuse... ^w^'**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite ! ;3 Kisssssss de Renaaaaard ! ;***


End file.
